


Легенда о гроксах

by Bukan



Series: Страшнее войны: расширенная вселенная [3]
Category: Original Work, Spore (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Gen, Roleplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>СВ-1. Нина и Илья играют в словеску по мотивам игры Spore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Легенда о гроксах

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012

Однажды Нина Свержина и Илья Косолапоев решили поиграть во что-нибудь по сети. Илья хотел было предложить что-то романтичное. Но потом передумал.

«Слушай, ты ведь умеешь. Давай напишем что-нибудь жёсткое и жуткое, только направляй».

«Ну давай рискнём, – Нина наставила смеющихся смайликов. – В «Спору» играл?

«Доводилось».

«Тогда должен быть в курсе, что там есть такая раса – гроксы. И они делятся на два вида».

«Ага. И безобидный вид часто принимают за страшный, и все пугаются. Потому что до обиталища страшных мало кто добирался, у меня лично не получилось».

«Ну вот, давай ты будешь безобидным, а я страшным. И вот тебе первая фраза и мой первый ход…»

Вот что у них получилось.

_«Аля ела гроксов. Аня была гроксом. И вот однажды они встретились._

_– Нет, – скривилась Аля. – Тебя я есть не буду. Ты, конечно, грокс. Но отвратительно хороший. Ну посмотри на себя! Мелкая, тёмная, ни рук, ни ног, одна тушка, пингвин позорный, вот и всё._

_– Но ты же сама грокс! Только другой, страшной разновидности. Неужели же ты пожираешь своих собратьев?_

_– Именно только их и пожираю. Чтобы стать сильнее, злее и кошмарнее. Сначала я скручиваю им головы. Потом сижу и отколупываю чешуйки с их тел. Ем по одной, пока не кончатся. А в это время из дырок на месте чешуек хлещет кровь. И я собираю её в банки. А потом в ней купаюсь. У моего племени кровь горячая, сладкая… А у вашего – как водица._

_– Зато я останусь в живых._

_– Если мне противно тебя есть – это ещё не значит, что ты в безопасности, глупая Аня. Ну, слушай пока дальше, про то, чего я с тобой НЕ сделаю. Видишь, какой у меня страшный клюв? Им я раскалываю черепа сородичей. А потом высовываю язык и вылизываю мозги._

_– А ты не боишься, что кто-нибудь расколет череп тебе?_

_– На данный момент я самая сильная в своём племени._

_– А если ты истребишь всех?_

_– Буду одна править центром Галактики._

_– Лучше бы хоть размножилась._

_– Только с тем, кто окажется сильнее меня. Я пойму – и сдамся._

_– Надеюсь, ты всё-таки такого не найдёшь. Вы тогда вымрете, и Галактика перестанет падать в обморок при одном упоминании гроксов. Все запомнят, что гроксы – не космические пираты, а безобидные мишечки!_

_– Не бывать тому! Мы и вы вылупляемся из одинаковых яиц. Только разбегаемся потом, подобное к подобному. Никогда не предскажешь, какие получатся детёныши._

_– А если у тебя родятся такие, как я?_

_– Выкину, и пусть выживают как хотят._

_– Спасибо за наше мужество! Спасибо за надежду!_

_– Ну что ж, тогда дослушивай и вдохновляйся. Из того, что от сородичей осталось, я выдираю внутренности и жру. Только сердца накалываю на палочки, их потом надо обязательно жарить. А кишки наматываю тоже на палочки и сушу. Потом они делаются вкусные-вкусные… А если не сушу, то душу ими новых гроксов._

_– А тебя никогда не тянуло проделывать это с ещё живыми сородичами?_

_– Вот оно! Мы одной крови! Будет очень любопытно взглянуть на твоих детёнышей!»_

«Да, – напечатала потом Нина, – в самом деле никогда не знаешь, что найдётся в подсознании у милых мальчиков!»


End file.
